


Hurry Up!

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 90s ball hair, Art, Hand Jobs, M/M, Order of the Phoenix Meeting, Rushed Sex, Snooping, snack, snooping Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Done for July 2017 Daily DeviantThis is exactly why Albus feels like he needs to show up to the Order of the Phoenix meetings 10 minutes early.





	Hurry Up!




End file.
